fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Uprising December 9th, 2016
(Last weeks show recap plays. NexGen title tournament quarterfinals, Kenny King and ReDRagon accepting M.E.N's challenge, Scurll manipulating Moose, Y2BAYBAY interview, Aries and Ricochet beating Y2BAYBAY via countout and the five way staredown to close the show) MATCH 1#: KUSHIDA vs Drago - NexGen Title Tournament Semifinals KUSHIDA forces Drago to tap out at 13 minutes via kimura lock SEGMENT #1: (Drew Galloway is training in the old, abandoned gym as William Regal walks up to him) Regal: Just got off the phone with Paul Heyman. You’ve been given a match at Winter’s War. '' ''Galloway: Against who? Regal: Your old friend, Drago. Sadly for you, Heyman’s opinion on you has soured greatly. He doesn’t think of you as a valuable asset to Uprising anymore. With the draft coming up, he thinks of you as expendable so I don’t need to remind you how important this match is. Go out there and win. From this moment on, you go forward, only forward. '' ''(Galloway nods and gets back to training) SEGMENT #2: (Pre-taped segment) (Camera pans over to countryside. A large chicken farm is seen in the background. Cameraman walks closer to the farm and the Briscoes are seen catching chickens with Papa Briscoe. '' ''Mark: Aight, watch this Jay. '' ''(Mark leaps in the air and extends his arm to catch a chicken but the chicken runs away at the last second and Mark lands face first in the dirt) Jay: Haha! Damn, had I know you’d be this clumsy I wouldn’t have brought you here. Come on man, you’re making papa ashamed of you. '' ''(Mark focuses and jumps again and this time catches a chicken) Jay: HELL YEAH! WOO! That’s what I’m talking about man. Come on, bring it over to this stump. Lets make ourselves some dinner. Get me an axe. '' ''(Mark grabs the axe and recklessly throws it at Jay, nearly hitting him in the head with it) Jay: WHAT THE FUCK!! You trynna kill me? I know it’s my fault that you’re missing those front teeth but that was like 15 years ago man. Don’t kill me because of it now. At least not until we take care of Bitchvillains. Aight, lets get the show on the road. '' ''(Mark grabs the chicken, puts him on the stump and holds him still) Jay: You better hold that chicken good otherwise you gonna lose your arm. '' ''(Jay swings the axe, cutting off chicken’s head) Jay: MONEYSHOT BITCH! '' ''Mark: Haha, look at ‘em! She’s running away! Look, she ain’t got no head and she’s still running! Throw me that axe. '' ''(Jay throws the axe to Mark. Mark picks up and swings it. The axe lands right in the chicken’s chest, instantly killing it) '' ''Mark: You can’t kill a chicken with an axe to the head. I throw the axe from 20 yards away and hit it. And somehow I’m clumsy. You nuts son. '' ''(Jay and Mark walk closer to the chicken) Jay: That’s a damn deep cut. It’s bleeding everywhere. Man we gonna have a messy dinner. Aight. Now that we took care of this business, lets get to another. I know it took a bit longer but when you live on the farm you don’t get a break. We may have hit the big leagues now but we’re still redneck boys at our heart. But it seems like couple of gentlemen have a problem with that. Vaudevillains, man where the hell did y’all come from? Medieval London? Man it must’ve been hard out there back in the day huh. I mean, living behind city walls, houses made of sticks, straw, mud and shit. Shit in the house, shit outside the walls, shit inside the walls, shit on the streets, shit all over you. No wonder the entire damn city burned in a fire. Too bad you didn’t go away with the fire. I mean, you were so full of shit that the fire ate you and then spit you out all the way to 1800s. Did y’all know Jack the Ripper? Was he your friend? Ah shit, don’t tell me he got in the time machine with you. Mark, keep that axe close man. They might’ve sent that maniac right here to steal our chicken. Vaudevillains, that has to do something with Vaudeville right? Y’all are entertainers right? Hell naw man, if boredom was a real person, it would be you two. I don’t know who the hell you two are but I know for a fact you ain’t villains. Y’all are stuck in the past. Damn these words keep flying out of my mouth, I wonder if you’re gonna be able to comprehend this once it airs. Mark, can you take this one for me? Mark: Alright, let me do my best impression of Vaudevillains. Ahem. Good evening good men. How do you do on this extraordinary evening? Dost thou be in need of a cock or a hen? You fine gentlemen seem to be in need of supper. Pardon my kin, his vocality gets the better of him. On this day he felt like he needed to release his profanity at you two mighty gentlemen. So henceforth and therefore, in our attempt to right the wrongs, we hereby invite you to the Briscoe Manor to partake in a supper provided to you by my family, my Lord Father Papa Briscoe, my Lady Mother and my kinperson, Jay. '' ''Jay: Man fuck y’all. You ever come to my house, you’re gonna find out that chickens ain’t the only thing that get hit by axes around here. Vaudefaggots, for every word that comes pouring out of your cunt mouths I’m gonna eat one fucking chicken on this farm. Fuck y’all. '' ''(Jay bows and says ‘’Gentlemen’’ as the segment ends) MATCH #2: Katsuyori Shibata vs Tye Dillinger - NexGen Title Tournament Semifinals Dillinger almost wins via countout but Shibata manages to make it in time. Later on, Shibata knocks Dillinger to the mat with combination of strikes and finishes it off with penalty kick for the win (Camera shows a mansion and the surrounding yard. The next shot is inside the house. Piano noise is echoing throughout the house. In the distance, a woman can be heard singing. ‘’I’ll fade away and classify myself as obsolete’’. The woman turns her back to the camera and is revealed as Reby Sky) '' ''Broken Hardys: Coming Next Week SEGMENT #3: '' ''(American Alpha sitdown interview with JoJo) JoJo: Chad, Jordan, what a run so far. Major success as tag team champions, you’re on top of Uprising tag team division right now. However, Y2BAYBAY have been pretty local about you two lately. Jordan: You know, we don’t speak a whole lot. Our talent speaks for ourselves. When we got out there and we win, that’s our way of saying ‘’we’re better than you are’’. And we’ve proven it already when we beat five teams to win the titles. And we proved that two more times when we defended these. We are the best tag team Uprising has to offer but sadly Cole and Jericho are necks deep in denial to realize that. You know, it makes me sad that it’s Adam Cole off all people teaming up with Jericho. Now I don’t want anyone to think of as that one guy that breaks up relationships but from where I’m standing, Jericho is using Cole. He’s using him to be popular because he can’t be popular anymore on his own. Gable: That was proven earlier in the year before he started piggybacking on Cole’s back. Adam Cole was his last ditch effort to make himself remotely relevant and it’s sad that he’s fallen this low. And it’s even sadder that Cole was manipulated so much by Jericho that he actually believes in this. The matching scarves, putting people on a clipboard, how on earth did a former Royal Rumble winner fall down to this? I know Cole is not gonna listen to this because according to him, they don’t even bother watching our tapes which is good because it makes our jobs easier. But if Adam Cole had an ounce of brain in his head, he’d understand that Jericho has always been a scheming bastard who’s only out for himself. The only person that matters to Chris Jericho is Chris Jericho. In the grand picture, Adam Cole is irrelevant. But we won’t dwell on that. The relationships between coworkers don’t mean anything to us, we’re only here to win and that’s exactly what we’re gonna do at Winter’s War. (Gable and Jordan walk out) MATCH #3: American Alpha (Chad Gable and Jason Jordan) vs The Addiction (Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian) - Non-Title Jordan has Kazarian in Grand Aplitude position but Y2BAYBAY come down the ramp and temporarily distract AA allowing Daniels to low blow Gable. Kaz throws Jordan to the outside while Addiction hit the Celebrity Rehab on Gable for the upset win. After the match, Y2BAYBAY grab Jordan and throw him head first in the ring steps. Y2BAYBAY get inside the ring and have a brief staredown after which two teams shake hands and together attack Gable. Daniels and Kaz throw Gable to Cole and picks him up in wheelbarrow position while Jericho hits the codebreaker as the two teams celebrate together. SEGMENT #4: '' ''(Marty Scurll is walking backstage greeting and shaking hands with backstage workers. Suddenly Cage catches him by the throat and pushes him against a wall) Cage: You think I don’t know this little game you’re playing? I know you were working with Moose last week. You got five seconds to explain and I’ll throw you through this wall. Scurll: Look, I’m gonna need more than five seconds. You know as well as I do that these threats never work. I’m gonna crack your skull. I’ll throw you through this wall. I’ll shove my umbrella into your eye. Wait. That one actually works. You’re angry, yes, of course you are. Those banned substances you’ve been using affect your mood. Steroids, in case you don’t understand. Okay, I was homies with Moose last week. But because of two reasons. One, I legitimately wanna be friends with people around here. Two, I wanted him to trust me so I could make your job easier. You wanna take Moose out for good right? Now last week, I did tell him to attack you. But I thought that a black man attacking you from behind would rile you up. And no, I don’t mean “a black man attacking you from behind” in a nasty kind of way. I meant Moose attacking you would get all ready for a fight but you really let me down buddy. But fear not. I’ve managed to find out that Moose plans to attack you again. Gorilla position, right before the entrance area. He’s gonna be in the shadows. Be careful, he’ll be tougher to notice than usual. '' ''(Cage tightens the grip) Cage: Why should I trust you? For all I know you might be setting me up. '' ''Scurll: Jesus. I knew you were dense but seriously? You have to lay off with the steroids. You seem dumber than you look. (Cage begins the lift Scurll up in the air, choking him out but he sets him down after couple of nseconds) Scurll: Fine, no more steroid jokes. Come on, if I really wanted to set you up or take you out I’d just shove my umbrella in your eye. Or I’d get Moose to do it for me. Doesn’t matter to me. This match we’re having at Winter’s War, you’re clearly the biggest threat. And so far, you’ve kinda proven that you can’t be taken out. I mean, you lost to Moose at TNG but you shrugged that off like nothing and took him out for weeks during the KOTR tournament. You lost to Aries which I find completely unbelieveable and unrealistic because a man of your size simply doesn’t lose to Austin Aries. It doesn’t work. But it somehow did. And last week Moose speared you so aside from those 3 setbacks, you’ve been doing great. It’s far easier to take out Moose than it is to take out you. But somehow he thinks he can take you out. I guess the term brains over brawn doesn’t apply to him. Long story short, he’ll be there. Your choice. (Cage lets go off Scurll and walks forward to the gorilla position. Scurll stays for a moment and then heads back to the locker room where Moose is. Moose jumps to his feet and grabs Scurll by the neck) Scurll: Can everyone please stop choking me out. That includes you. Let me guess, ‘’where were you last week’’? That’s probably what you were gonna ask me. I wasn’t there to beat Cage because I knew you could handle it. Instead, I wanted to increase the tension between Ricochet and Aries. That would lead to them beating the shit out of each other at Winter’s War which would make your job as the #1 contender way easier. I mean, two weeks ago you nearly beat Ricochet, just imagine what you would do to him if he were to receive a hell of a beating from Aries. I was making it easier for you buddy. Now please let go off me and lets talk like normal people. God, am I the only who’s mentally stable around here? (Moose releases the grip. Scurll’s sunglasses fall of but he picks them up) Scurll: My shades fell off. What a shitty evening. Cage is waiting by the gorilla position to attack you. I tricked the dumb bastard into going there. There’s your opportunity. I’ll stay out of this one (Scurll walks off as Moose starts heading to the gorilla position) (Camera follows Moose who gets close to gorilla position. Cage steps in the scene and the two run at each other and start brawling!! The fight spills over to the catering area where both men smash each other’s heads against the tables. Moose tries to put Cage through the table but Cage sends him back first in the wall! Moose runs back at Cage and gets him down to the mat with double leg takedown and starts smashing his face! Dozens of backstage workers, officials, security guards and referees come in and manage to separate the two) '' '''MAIN EVENT: Austin Aries vs Brian Cage' Cage wins at 15 minutes via Weapon X after Ricochet distracts Aries (Cage continues to beat down Aries as Ricochet watches on from the ringside. Cage throws Aries around the ring and hits the F5 right before Moose comes in and spears him! Moose grounds and pounds Cage who fights back and the two end up brawling in backstage area! Cage fights Moose off with strong right hands but Moose rams him through a wall with the spear and collapses on top of Cage. Marty Scurll steps in the scene, laughing as he pats both Cage and Moose on the back before walking away) (In the meantime, Ricochet starts to retreat to the back but comes back to the ringside area and grabs a mic and starts speaking to loud boos) You wanna act like this is real? This whole world you’ve built around yourself, your kingdom, your realm, it’s all in your head. None of it is real. This whole king shit act that you’ve been doing for the past few weeks, this gimmick that makes you think you’re better than everyone else, it’s not real. Austin Aries, the spiritual leader of Uprising, the man who thinks of himself as the standard bearer, let me ask you this. What kind of a standard were you on Chaos? You were the measuring stick for failure before you got here. You were NOTHING. A failed project. You failed against Kevin Owens for the world title, you failed against Neville for the Pure title, you failed in the tag team tournement, everything you’ve done on Chaos was a failure. And I hope that deep in your heart you’ll realize that you’ll never be better something more than a failure. Lets continue this rewind of your career Austin. After Chaos, you got here and things started to look up for you, I’ll admit. I mean, winning Clash of Kings is definitely a big deal but the only memory that’s gonna remain of your road to the status of a king is the sting of a loss...to me. You will not beat me at Winter’s War. This cinderella story you’ve been having, it’s nice, it really is nice seeing a man that’s desperately out of step with the changing world have a career resurgence but it stops at Winter’s War. Your kingsroad will hit a roadblock in the form of me. I am the best talent that Uprising has the offer. I am the best world champion in this half of 2016. I am the most convincing champion. I have carried Uprising on my back ever since it started. I am the main franchise of this brand. People come here to see me because I’m the fucking best. Not you Austin. You’re a second fiddle to me. You will never be me. '' ''I am the biggest asset that Uprising has. You’re expendable. You’re a hopeless man. You have nothing to lose. You don’t have a career to lose, you don’t have a reputation to lose because you don’t have one. I do. I have the reputation of a champion that’s willing to do anything and everything to keep the show going. I AM Uprising. This entire show, it revolves around me. I’m center of it, not you Aries. And I am sick and tired of you thinking you’re the main attraction. They say the man who has nothing to lose is the most dangerous man. I’m a living proof of why that saying is wrong. I’m the most dangerous man on this show. What I did to Marty Scurll at Clash of Kings can only be done by me. People walk around being afraid of him, being manipulated by him but I’m better. I’m leaving Winter’s War with my title one way or another. I don’t care what you mean to do to win, what you’re willing to risk, I don’t care. It doesn’t matter to me. I am the fucking best, there’s no one on this world that can stop me. My will, my strength, my power, my instincts are the reason why I’m the champion. You don’t have any of it Austin. I promise you, Winter’s War is the end of the line for you. This king thing, it’s gonna end once and for all. Aries, come Winter’s War, the fighting spirit of a champion will burst through my fists and my legs and then you’ll know who the real standard bearer is. '' ''(Ricochet drops the mic and walks away to a chorus of boos as the show ends)